


Presents for Precedent Presidents

by MusicLyricsRule



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Christmas, F/M, Fluff, I'm Sorry, M/M, but then angst happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 13:11:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9073141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicLyricsRule/pseuds/MusicLyricsRule
Summary: The gang hangs out and opens Christmas presents at a party to celebrate George Washington's last term as president. Supposed to be only fluff, but angst always finds a way...





	

"Shh!" John Laurens giggled, failing at being discreet. "We're supposed to be sneaky, Alex, _sneaky._ " He exaggerated looking around, pouted lips and an eyebrow raised. Alexander Hamilton grinned madly at his boyfriend, who then promptly tripped and sprawled across the floor.

"Sneaky for what? We're outside of our own home, in case you've forgotten." He sighed, "Why do you always give me those... Eyes, and force me to get you coffee? Never again, I won't give in next time. Now, if you will, get up." He didn't.

"Hey, hey, Alex, hey," John flipped over onto his side to strike a pose. "Guess what?" He wiggled his eyebrows, trying to to be dramatic. 

"What?" Alexander sighed, shaking his head lovingly. He set down the gifts and the bag in his arms close to the nearby door. It was locked until the others came with the keys Alexander forgot.

"I," John paused, looking up expectantly, "Seem to have _fallen_ for you." He smiled smugly that, for once, he noticed a pun first. Groaning, Alexander was about to send an annoyed text out to the group when they showed up.

Lafayette was sporting a flashy Christmas sweater, having reindeer, trees, presents, and snowflakes surrounding a bedazzled Santa Claus more sparkly than his personality. Hercules, highly contrasting with his boyfriend, wore a simple dark red sweater, matching his headband, and black pants.

Angelica was behind them, speaking quietly on the phone, most likely to Eliza and Peggy, who were keeping the Washington's distracted. She had a simple peach jacket on, and the dark jeans that always complimented her.

"Laffy, Herc, Angelica, anyone," he gestured wildly to John, "Please, help me. This wasn't supposed to happen, I swear."

"Don't tell me..." Lafayette glared at Alexander's guilty face, "That he had coffee, and hopefully not the same amount as you, because-"

"I am an adult!" John exclaimed, jumping to his feet. "I can handle myself, and my coffee," he said, head held high. The rest shared a look.

"Okay, John," Alexander finally stepped in to take responsibility for this. "It's going to be okay," he made John look directly in his eyes, "But I'm going to need you to go get some water and calm down. We have important plans to do."

He stared at Alexander, before making a face and walking off. Lafayette was struggling to find the correct key for the door, and wouldn't accept help. Herc left briefly to go bring the food in.

This year's Christmas party was at Alexander and John's apartment. It was difficult to set this up, with George Washington being the president. Secret Service wanted to come along, but by being persuasive and annoying, Alexander convinced them that everything would be fine.

"Okay, we're in, come along kiddos," Lafayette announced as he finally opened the door. "Hurry, they should be here in an hour. Let's get this, as kids say these days, lit."

Herc snorted at this when he came in carrying various pots and containers. John soon followed, carrying the remaining items that had been handed to him. They set them down in the kitchen, setting up the table and handing out plates and silverware.

"Okay," Angelica shut her phone off and put it away, "They're going to be here sooner than expected. Ham, put those presents next to the others, and John, get yourself together!" She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Don't worry, this will be perfect. I would know, we set this up. I mean, just look at the tree!" Alexander organized the gifts around the tree, which has alternating colored lights, along with ornaments made primarily by Lafayette. He then quickly slipped away to his bedroom with a bag, before appearing again like nothing had happened.

She shrugged before going to work on a miniscule detail. John and Lafayette shared a look. "I just... I want this to be the best. This is their last year in office, shouldn't it be one to remember fondly?"

"Angelica, you're sounding, and acting, like Alex, so I'm sure everything will work out. Why don't you take a break? Anything you'll do, or won't do, will be amazing, even if you're not satisfied." John clapped her on the back, smiling. She nodded, and left the room for a breather.

"But she is right," Lafayette commented, "This should be done to our best ability." He ignored the glare that Alexander had been sending John, whisking between them. "My Hercules, how goes the kitchen?"

"Amazingly! My Lafayette, I already spread everything out, put the name cards down, and the chocolate cake is in the oven to warm up. How goes the living room?" He strutted in, holding out a hand.

"It is exquisite, my dear," Lafayette took said hand, allowing himself to be twirled into an embrace. "Almost as exquisite as you." Alexander pretended to gag, causing John to stifle his laughing with a cough.

"Hey," Angelica appeared again, barely glancing at Hercules and Lafayette rubbing noses together. "Should we hide and turn off the lights or...?" They thought about this, but before they could decide, the door opened.

The Washingtons and the other Schuyler sisters walked in. They stopped short at the sight of the glittering tree, paper snowflakes and lights going across the ceiling, and decorative stockings hung over a fake fireplace. Lafayette immediately ran over to hug each of the newcomers in turn.

"Mon ami, mon ami, and mon ami, welcome, welcome!" He was practically bouncing, like John on coffee, staring for any sign of distaste. Seeing nothing but awe from all, he nodded to himself and stepped back to gesture the way.

"We're going to eat first, if that is okay." Hercules took Lafayette by the arm to lead the group. "We got wine, turkey, ham, casserole, stuffing, mashed potatoes..." He rambled on, only short of describing how each option was made when Peggy said that was enough.

Eliza, smiling mischievously, waved at Alexander and John, who were lagging behind. She mouthed something at John, who promptly snickered, looking down at a confused Hamilton. He tried to look offended at whatever she had said, but broke when John took his hand and bumped shoulders.

"All good things," he promised. In the kitchen, with warm light pouring down, Hercules was busy seating everyone. Martha and George Washington were on one side near where Alexander and John would be. Hercules, Lafayette, and Angelica were across from them. Eliza and Peggy were on the two ends.

"I offered Aaron Burr a place, but I don't think he'll be able to make it. I hear that Theodosia's health is declining, and at this stage in pregnancy..." Hercules shook his head sadly, Lafayette put a hand on his shoulder.

"I may not like the guy, but this must be tough," Alexander responded, "Sickness is a terrible thing for anyone to go through, and how it affects the people surrounding them... It's just terrible." He looked down, pushing his plate around, knowing John would be giving him that look.

"Hey, think positive thoughts," Peggy burst in, "I mean, you guys are leaving office soon! Most of us are, since you elected us! Let's just reflect on everything, and be happy that every action lend to this, a better future." She looked at them with pride, and despite her earlier words, started sniffling and tearing up.

"I agree," George said, raising a glass, "To freedom!" He exclaimed in only a way he could, powerful yet gentle. The rest followed suit, the clinking of glass solidifying the moment.

"Now let's dig in," Lafayette always loved his boyfriend's cooking, "I'm sure it will be amazed, like always." Hercules blushed, looking down shyly.

"C'mon Laf, you always say that!" With friendly bickering, the air was comfortably covering them, much like the snow blanketing down outside. The wind howling went perfect with Lafayette's and Peggy's dramatic stories.

"Hey, Alex, I just want you to know, that I love you," John had leaned in close, causing Alexander to unconsciously shiver. At that, John grinned further, placing a hand on the other's thigh. "Never forget that, okay?"

He nodded, giving Laurens (that was his last name, for now) a chaste kiss. He heard Angelica whoop, a drew away embarrassed. John looked at him like he was the moon, a beacon in darkness.

~

"So, here's what I was thinking, gift unwrapping, then chocolate cake. We would of done something like Secret Santa, but I feel like you should know who got you what this Christmas. Okay? Okay." They sat down on the sofas encircling the tree.

"First up," Hercules looked at the name on the slim box before handing it George. "From your favorite ham, Alexander!" Said giver immediately raised his hand.

"Can we do two at once" He gestured to another box near where the other one was. "It's for the same person," George was still staring at the first container, smiling slightly.

Hercules looked at the others for their opinion, before shrugging and handing George the next box. He took both, having  American flag wrapping with soaring eagles, weighing them to see which to open.

Choosing the newest one, he meticulously tore the wrapper off to build up suspense. A blue cup was revealed, and George had to laugh at the text on it.

"I'm not your son,' really, Hamilton?" He shook his head, still laughing. Alexander was pointedly glaring at him, though there was no venom to it. The group joined in with George, knowing of the running joke. Alexander tried to keep a straight face, he really did. 

"Okay," another laughing fit, "Next one, George, my man" Peggy leaned in, trying to see through the wrap. He obliged, taking less time open this one.

He broke into a wide grin, showing off new, high brand drumsticks. Martha audibly groaned, shaking her head. She put her head in her hands, despairing what was to come.

"I know at dinner parties you like to pretend that your knife and fork are drumsticks, so why not have actual ones." Alexander shrugged, fiddling with his jacket. "Also," he continued softer, "There's going to be a drum set delivered to Mount Vernon."

George walked over to him, clapping him on his back. Alexander looked up, wide eyes expecting a reaction. Martha was fake whispering a prayer, and threats to him.

"Thanks," he paused, " _Son._ " Alexander swatted his hand, pouting. He huffed, folding his arms and turning away. "I really do mean it, thank you." George whispered only to him, "You've come far."

"You ruined our presents! We might as well only open two for each person. Then, they can open the rest as we eat the most decadent, chocolatey cake ever!" Lafayette threw his arms around Hercules, pulling him close. The others murmured in agreement.

"So, who's next?" Angelica looked over the boxes by the tree, "How about some for Lafayette, our favourite Frenchman?" They nodded, and she grabbed random ones, trying not to put too much though into it.

"First one is from Herc, my hero," he battered his eyebrows, falling over into Hercules' lap. "Hmm, I wonder, I wonder..." He closely inspected every inch of the flat, long box, wrapped in red, white, and blue.

Opening it swiftly, Lafayette gasped at the designer jacket, made to look old fashioned. He squealed, pulling Hercules in a tight hug. Forgetting English as he admired his gift, the rest watched on, smiling to each other while also feeling like they were intruding on the moment.

"I remember you saying that you loved Marie Adrienne's work, so," Hercules shrugged, "I got in touch, asked for a custom made jacket, and we worked together to make you this. Did you know that she's visiting America?"

"Well..." Lafayette was the one to blush this time, "Oui, because of something I actually for you. I guess you should have it now." He reached over for a nearby box, wrapped in gold.

Hercules carefully unwrapped it, laughing a little at the name on it. "Marie Adrienne's Vêtements, huh? I guess great minds think alike." Finally opening it, He was left speechless at the sight of fabrics and silks.

"Only the best for my hero," Lafayette pulled Hercules into a deep kiss. Alexander pretended to be disgusting by it, but in truth, he though it was endearing how two of his best friends fell in love. With Lafayette's eye and Hercules skill, he knew that he was going to get new clothes, which later turned out to be a long, deep blue jacket.

As they continued to talk about clothes and their favorite designers, Martha had selected the gifts to be open, except for the ones that John would be getting. She gave Hercules and Lafayette one more each, who then swooned together. Peggy had already opened hers, black headphones from Eliza and concert tickets from Angelica. 

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! These guys are my favorite rock band, every song is so unique! And new headphones, this kind lasts long, how did you know I broke my last ones? Who cares, all that matters is that you guys got them." The Schuyler sisters embraced, before showing off they got.

"Angelica, Peggy, you guys really donated to the charities? I didn't know that you still remembered the ones I backed. That's amazing! I'm sure the kids will say the same." Eliza wiped away another tear as the other two smiled at each other.

"And," Angelica leaned forward, "We're also ready to help you set up your own foundation. Hamilton even said he would deal with the finances. You helped me with my business, so why not repay the favor?" 

"Plus, Ange is going to work hard since you got her a meeting with an ambassador! How do you even know him? I feel like you know everyone!" They continued to discuss their plans for the next year, one sure to be busy.

Hercules had left to cut and plate the cake, now heated up, for the group. It was an old family recipe, one they had when George was first elected. Their time in office may end like it began, but their friendship would last lifetimes.

Continuing to open and give, laughter rang out, filling the room. Though, looming in the back of their minds, was sadness, that eveything they built could be so easily toppled by the next leaders. They had all, mostly unconsciously, decided not to mention this today. The party was the main focus, a time to rejoice.

Martha received a multitude of books from Hamilton, and she had already repaid the favor, as they both loved reading and writing. There was to be a date night with George after January 20th, to be spent mostly at various museums. 

George had taken a course on typography, and written their plans on handmade paper. He then took a small container, set the paper down, and put a flower trapped in amber on top of that. When he gave it to his wife, her eyes lit up, a sight he was familiar with and loved.

The two Washington's hugged, whispering quietly of all the years they've spent with each other. Moving back, they looked over the room, feeling like proud parents. In a sense, they had functioned as the group's guidance, especially for Alexander and Lafayette.

John, leaning on Alexander's shoulder, was still waiting, though he didn't mind if it meant being by his friends. Martha and Alexander had decided to have John go last, and kept this detail to themselves. Today was the day.

Hercules returned, balancing many plates on his large arms. He took care to pass these out the best he could. Lafayette was the first to taste the cake, exclaiming instantly that this was the greatest dessert he had ever eaten. Hercules in turn blushed again, even more so as Peggy agreed with Lafayette. Alexander looked at his cake, deciding to eat it afterwards, and put it on the couch.

"Hey, Alex, what did you get for John?" Martha questioned, louder than how she would usually be. George noticed this, and, raising an eyebrow, looked at Alexander intently.

"I'm glad you asked," Alexander replied, almost hurriedly, before skipping off to his bedroom. Returning soon after, he held a plastic container with holes in it in his hands, seeming nervous. Alexander sat down besides John, who perked up curiously.

"I know you like turtles, so..." Alexander took the lid off, where a small red-eared slider was wriggling around impatiently. "Why not have one?" He chuckled silently, looking at John for approval, who had set his cake down on the ground.

"I-" John stared at the turtle. A beat, then he squealed and picked it up, making sure to be gentle. "How... When did you bring them in? Oh, the little guy will need a name..."

"You were the one who said to be sneaky," he teased. "Besides, you were too hooked up on caffeine to notice anything. And, about the name..." He pondered on this, sticking his tongue out a little as he did when concentrating.

"How about Philip. Phil the man. Philip who doesn't give up." John nodded, running a hand down Philip's shell. The turtle was in the process of cuddling into John's lap.

"And if we now have a son..." Alexander put a hand in his pocket, feeling for the box. He took a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves. _Was he moving too fast?_ Lafayette looked like he was having a breakdown, and Eliza... How she tried to look happy for them. 

Alexander went down on one knee in front of speechless John.

"Will you marry me?" The box opened, revealing a green stone on a silver and lapis lazuli band. He was grinning, trying to erase any fear and doubt. John had been his boyfriend for years, his best friend even longer. 

"Of course! Yes!" He set a sleeping Philip back in the container before hugging a relieved, laughing Alexander. The group cheered as they kissed, even further as John accepted the ring. 

Eliza knew this was coming, but still it hurt. Her only love marrying, someone else. She sighed, attempting to smile, attempting to be happy.

"Alexander, let me be the flower girl! I wanna be the flower girl!" Hercules declared through a waterfall of tears.

"I'll design your suits, Herc will make them," Lafayette added, no better off. They hugged each other tightly, while the Washington's looked amused.

"Look how far we've come. I can't describe this feeling," George put an arm around Martha, who agreed. They cheered the young couple on.

Peggy was busy screaming into her sisters' ears, hands waving everywhere. Angelica was happily clapping, "That's my boy! Treat John well or I will murder you!"

Eliza tried to join in, she really did.

~

"Hey, John," Alexander whispered softly so that only he could. They were wrapped in each other's arms, lying on one of the couches. Philip was sleeping on Alex's back. The party had died down, cake being finished and all presents opened. The group was playing on John's Wii, with Angelica and George beating everyone else.

"Herc and I already set up Philip's tank, but you can add anything you want." John hummed, running his fingers through Alexander's soft hair. The latter buried his face into the former's chest.

"Hey, Alex," John leaned in, whispering lowly, "You still get a present from me later." He tugged his hair, chuckling at Alexander's gasp, "I feel like I should tell you what's going to happen..."

George scored again and again, and Lafayette pretended he was killed, falling backwards into Hercules' awaiting hold. Angelica gave George a high five, as they had teamed up. Martha was going over company running with Eliza. Peggy was on the ground, eyes closed, letting the music wash over her.

~

A few hours later, Philip safely in his new tank, Alexander knew, that as everyone left, this was just the beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> I forget to post this on actual Christmas day, so here it is late! Happy late holidays! Criticism is always welcome!
> 
> (George Washington did play with his fork and knife as drumsticks at dinner parties!)
> 
> Also, I think real life presidents either spend theirs holidays at the White House or Camp David.


End file.
